Secret Relationship with a Star
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton meet one day Troy is Laker's basketball superstar. A romance blossoms and they are decied to tell noone to keep it out of the press but when friends and family start questions them will the be able to keep it a secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Relationship with a Star**

**Update so please re read if you already have read it something changes with Gabriella and is crucail and if you don't re read you won't get the following chapters**

**Chapter 1**

"**Oh I'm sorry" says the person**

"**No no its ok it was my fault" says the girl and looks up and is speechless.**

"**What" says the lad**

"**Oh my you're your Troy Bolton" gasps the girl**

"**Yeah nice to meet up and please it was my fault please let me pay for the dry cleaning bill" says Troy**

"**No its ok this top was going to go in the bin anyway on its last legs so to speak" says the girl**

"**Well then let me take you out to dinner um er" says Troy**

"**Gabriella, Gabriella Montez" says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella let me take you out to dinner" says Troy**

"**What no I um the-----" trails of Gabriella**

"**Paparazzi is a problem so it will have to be at mine but I can order out to the best restaurant in town and they will deliver for me" says Troy**

**Gabriella doesn't say anything.**

"**How about we swop numbers and you can think about it" says Troy**

"**Yeah ok" says Gabriella**

**They swop numbers and go there separate ways.**

"**OMG I have Troy Bolton's phone number" thinks Gabriella**

**2 days later.**

**Troy gets a text.**

I would love to have dinner with you.

Gabriella

**Troy texts back**

That's great.

Is 7pm tonight.

Okay

Troy

**He gets the reply.**

Yeah but I don't know where you live.

Gabriella

**Troy texts back.**

I meet you on the corner of Rose Street

Troy

**Gabriella sends back,**

Ok see you at 7.

Gabriella

"**What to wear Arrrrr its 6" screams Gabriella**

**Taylor, Gabriella's flatmate comes out of her room.**

"**What's up?" asks Taylor**

"**Got date don't know what to wear" says Gabriella**

"**Casual or fancy?" asks Taylor**

"**Dinner at his" replies Gabriella**

"**Smart casual" says Taylor**

**They find an outfit, do Gabriella's hair and make-up and Gabriella leaves when she gets to Rose Street she finds Troy waiting.  
"Oh gosh am I late?" asks Gabriella**

"**No I'm am early" says Troy**

**Gabriella looks at him.**

"**Yeah 15 minutes" says Troy**

"**Oh gosh I'm so sorry" apologizes Gabriella**

"**It's ok" says Troy offering her his arm.**

**She slips her arm in his. They walk to his apartment.**

"**So where do you want to order from somewhere fancy or just plain KFC?" asks Troy**

"**Um" says Gabriella**

"**KFC?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella smiles and nods.**

**They order over the phone and there meal soon comes and they start eating. Gabriella just picking at the food.**

"**What's up?" asks Troy**

"**Nothing" replies Gabriella**

"**You don't have to eat daintily I'm not going to report you to the papers if you eat like a um---"trails off Troy**

"**Pig" suggest Gabriella**

"**Yeah not that you are and I won't report it because I don't tell the media my private life though they still try and work it out" says Troy**

"**Must be hard" says Gabriella**

"**Paparazzi that's the downside of being a Laker's player but aside from that I've meet some great people and I love basketball" says Troy**

"**It's your passion?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yeah yours?" asks Troy**

"**Children birth to 3" says Gabriella**

"**Teaching or a nursery nurse?" asks Troy**

**"Don't know yet not found my calling I'm training****" says Gabriella**

"**So how old are you?" asks Troy**

"**um****17" answers Gabriella "You?" she asks**

**Troy looks shocked**

"**23" replies Troy**

**They continue eating.**

"**So where do you live?" asks Troy**

"**Block of flats Floor 3 Flat 12 the new block that's been put up in the centre of the city" says Gabriella**

"**And of course I live here Apartment 5 Miller's House Hurst Street" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**What?" asks Troy**

"**I just expected you to live somewhere else like where all the over Laker's live in the posher places" says Gabriella**

"**Nah" says Troy**

**(By the way they live in L.A. If you hadn't guessed at the reference to the Lakers)**

"**Too crowed?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yeah plus the paparazzi hang around there like flies" says Troy**

"**So they'd rather find out what most of the team are up to then the star Laker?" asks Gabriella**

"**I guess most of the team live in the same neighbourhood so more news" says Troy**

"**Why did you invite me here tonight?" asks Troy**

"**Well I felt really bad for spilling coffee on you and um you're really pretty" says Troy**

"**What time is it?" asks Gabriella**

"**10:30pm" replies Troy**

"**Oh gosh I've got to get home I've got college tomorrow" says Gabriella**

"**On a Saturday?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah some coursework to do in the and I want to get it done so I'll get up early so I can still enjoy the rest of the day" says Gabriella**

"**Do you want to do this again sometime?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah I'd love to" says Gabriella**

"**Cool I'll call you in the week" says Troy**

"**Ok" says Gabriella**

"**Pop around anytime or phone if you need help ok" says Troy**

"**Ok" says Gabriella**

**There's silence.**

"**Um can you walk me home?" asks Gabriella**

"**I'll drive you home but you'll have to duck you never know where paparazzi is and I'm pretty sure you don't want your picture all over the biggest newspapers in the city" says Gabriella**

"**No I don't" says Gabriella**

**They get to Gabriella's flat undetected**

"**Night" says Troy**

"**Night says Gabriella**

**Gabriella gets out and Troy drives off.**

**PLZ REVIEW**

**This is the first chapter of this story.**

**There will be a second chapter it is written out and just needs to be typed up.**

**So maybe tomorrow and later tonight**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Relationship with a Star**

**Updated please read**

**Chapter 2**

**2 weeks later they've seen each other a few times.**

"**I'm sorry I'm run of my feet I can't" says Gabriella**

"**Not even in your lunch help you de stress?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah ok on a free" says Gabriella**

"**See you soon" says Troy**

"**Oh wait Troy everyone knows who you are we won't get a moments peace and the girls on my course I don't even wanna go into it" says Gabriella**

"**I want to see you" says Troy**

"**Your house 7 college closed tomorrow Bank Holiday" says Gabriella**

"**And we'll spend tomorrow together so tonight what do you want?" asks Troy**

"**I'm in the mood for seafood especially prawns however at the moment I'm really into sausages and beans on toast and ice cream with all the toppings" says Gabriella**

"**Ok that then" says Troy**

"**Can I um bring the tins of sausages and bean there like in the same tin and I have like 5 tins so can I bring them?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yeah I'll order the prawns and ice cream with all the toppings" says Troy**

"**By all the toppings I actually just mean choc chip, choc sauce and white choc chips" says Gabriella**

"**Ok" says Troy**

"**Right I gotta go sounds like world war 3 gas just broke lose" says Gabriella**

"**Bye" says Troy**

"**Bye" says Gabriella hanging up**

**After College**

**Gabriella goes home sits on the sofa and groans and holds her head in her hands as Taylor walks in.**

"**Gabriella you don't look well you should go home" says Taylor**

"**It's just a headache I just need some Advil and I'll be fine" says Gabriella going into the her room and taking sine Advil and sits down for a minute but falls asleep**

**Taylor goes and wakes Gabriella up.**

"**What time is it?" asks Gabriella**

"**5 why?" asks Taylor**

"**Just wondering how long I was asleep for" answers Gabriella**

"**An hour and you have a day with that guy again don't you. When will I get to meet him?" asks Taylor**

"**Tay we've only been dating two weeks we're not a couple we've not kissed yet" says Gabriella**

**(AN-Though you'd want to read Troy and Gabriella's first kiss)**

"**But you like him" says Taylor**

**Gabriella changes and gets the tins and leaves.**

**At Troy's.**

"**I'm so glad I have the day of tomorrow" says Gabriella**

"**Taylor's a good friend" says Troy**

**"Yeah" says Gabriella**

"**And it's good she let you sleep or you might of cancelled tonight" says Troy**

"**Yeah I might of" says Gabriella**

"**I'm glad that didn't happen" says Troy looking at Gabriella and unconsciously leaning in.**

"**Yeah me too" says Gabriella doing the same.**

**Their lips meet in a sweet kiss.**

"**Be my girlfriend?" asks Troy when they pull apart.**

"**Yes" says Gabriella**

**Next morning Gabriella wakes up and rolls over and falls out the bed and something heavy lands on top of her, she screams and Troy wakes up.**

"**What's wrong?" asks Troy**

"**Nothing just wondered were I was" answers Gabriella "Plus you landed on top of me scaring the living daylights out of me" adds Gabriella**

"**Oh sorry" apologizes Troy getting up and sitting on the bed pulling Gabriella up with him.**

"**Troy" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah Gabs" says Troy**

"**I do really wanna spend the day with you but I have a load of coursewrok to do" says Gabriella**

"**So go home get changed and get it and do it here I don't mind as long as you talk to me" says Troy**

"**Ok see you in an hour" says Gabriella**

"**And by the time you come back I will have got a declious breakfast ready for you" says Gabriella getting up**

"**Oi" says Troy**

**Gabriella giggles turns and kisses Troy and leaves.**

"**Someone had a little sleepover" says Taylor**

"**Nothing happened" says Gabriella**

"**Really" says Troy**

"**Apart from we kissed and he asked me to be his girlfriend" squeals Gabriella**

**Taylor squeals.**

"**And I'm getting changed and going back" says Gabriella**

"**Don't you have coursework to do?" asks Taylor**

"**He said I can do it there" says Gabriella going in her room.**

**20 minutes later Gabriella is showered and changed and is putting her paperwork in bags. She leaves while Taylor is in the shower and arrives at Troy's 30 minutes later.**

"**Hey you weren't long" says Troy**

"**I was ready in 20 minutes it was walking here with these bags that took the longest" says Gabriella**

"**You should have called me" says Troy**

**Troy takes the bags of her and puts them down by the table.**

"**Now your breakfast awaits you" says Troy**

"**Oh what is it?" asks Gabriella**

"**Choc chip pancakes my specialty" says Troy**

"**You mean the only thing you can cook" says Gabriella**

"**No I can cook chicken curry and spaghetti Bolognese" says Troy**

"**Oh ok" says Gabriella**

"**So choc chip pancakes" says Troy**

"**Choc chip pancakes" says Gabriella**

**  
REVIWE PLZ  
Chapter 3 will be with you soon has been started just not finished yet**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**Secret Relationship with a Star**

**Updated please re read if you have already read this**

**Chapter 3**

"**You and that guy have been together for more then a month I don't know his name, haven't meet him or seen a picture" says Taylor**

"**Your acting like my mother" says Gabriella**

"**I'm just concerned about you" says Taylor**

"**He won't harm me, he is a wonderful person" says Gabriella**

"**And your besotted" says Taylor**

"**I'm not" says Gabriella**

"**You are your smitten" says Taylor**

"**Am not" says Gabriella**

"**Are to" says Taylor**

"**Right I gotta go" says Gabriella grabbing her bags.**

"**Of for a date with Mr No Name" says Troy**

"**Yes actually I have" says Gabriella**

"**Gabs you remember my friend Chad Danforth from high school he's having a party at his house and he invited me to come and bring a friend you wanna go?" asks Taylor**

"**I have a date Tay maybe some other time" says Gabriella**

"**If you date finishes early maybe you could pop along" says Taylor**

"**Tay they don't let just anyone into these parties" says Gabriella**

"**So cancel your date and come" says Taylor**

"**Don't even go there" says Gabriella and she walks out the flat.**

**At Troy's.**

"**Gabs my frie----" Gabriella cut him off.**

"**Chad's having a party him and Taylor go back to high school she invited me to come" says Gabriella**

"**So do you want to come?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella shakes her head.**

"**Why?" asks Troy**

"**I thought we weren't telling anyone" says Gabriella**

**  
"No we're not" says Troy**

"**Then you go to the party I'll just go book into a hotel for the night" says Gabriella**

"**What why?" asks Troy**

"**Taylor keeps bugging me about my boyfriend so I'm not going home for tonight" says Troy**

"**Then stay here" says Troy**

"**Really" says Gabriella**

**Troy nods and kisses her and hugs her.**

"**Thanks so see you later" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah later" says Troy**

**5 hours later Troy is at the party, Taylor is there to dancing with Chad. Troy phones rings but he doesn't answer it. He goes home and hour later and finds Gabriella asleep on the sofa with a tear stained face and a mound of used tissues next on the floor next to the sofa.**

**Troy gently picks Gabriella up and puts her to bed in his bed and gets in and wraps his arms around her and pulls her close and goes to sleep.**

**In the morning Gabriella wakes and finds she is in Troy's bed and Troy isn't there.**

**She gets up and walks into the lounge and sees Troy sat at the table. Her phones rings and she answers it, Gabriella listens to the person on the other end and then hangs up and breaks down in tears. Troy to her and wraps his arms around her.**

"**Hey tell me what's wrong babe tell me what's wrong" says Troy gently rocking Gabriella**

"**My dad had a heart attack last night that was my mum telling me he has died" says Gabriella**

"**Oh Gabby I'm sorry" says Troy**

"**Not your fault I'm going to have to phone college and go home a couple of weeks" says Gabriella**

"**Do want me to come with you?" asks Troy**

"**No its ok you need to stay here for work" says Gabriella**

"**Gabs if you hadn't notice it isn't basketball season" says Troy**

"**Oh yeah so it isn't but my family will get suspicious" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah they would" says Troy**

"**I'll see you in a couple of weeks" says Gabriella**

"**See you in a couple of weeks" says Troy smiling sadly**

"**I'll miss you" says Gabriella**

"**I'll miss you too" says Troy**

**There's a comfortable silence for a second as they hug each other.**

"**By the way it's safe to go home Taylor stayed at Chad's" says Troy**

**Gabriella leaves goes home packs her bags and goes home to her mum.**

**But those first few days are pure hell for Troy and Gabriella wanting to be with each other. So Gabriella goes to the funeral and then gets back on the plane and goes to Troy's.**

"**Gabs your not due back for 9 days" says Troy**

"**I came back early" smiles Gabriella**

**Troy takes her face in his hands and kisses her on the lips hard. They pull back moments later breathless.**

"**You coming in?" asks Troy**

"**No friends around?" asks Gabriella**

"**No Chad and Taylor spend every spare minute together besotted" says Troy**

"**That's what Taylor said about me" says Gabriella**

"**What she thinks you in love with you secret boyfriend?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**Are you in love with me?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella shrugs her shoulders. They go into the flat and Troy's phone rings.**

"**DUDE I ASK HER TAYLOR IS MY GIRLFRIEND" shouts Chad down the phone**

"**That's great dude" says Troy**

"**Gotta go" says Chad and hangs up.**

**Gabriella bursts into laughter**

"**What?" asks Troy**

"**That was just plain weird and funny" says Gabriella**

"**That's Chad for you" says Troy wrapping an arm around Gabriella. They watch TV for the rest of the evening and then Gabriella falls asleep.**

**Next morning Gabriella goes back to her and Taylor's flat.**

"**Hey you're back early" says Taylor**

"**Yeah came back yesterday stayed over at my boy's yesterday" says Gabriella**

"**CHAD ASKED ME OUT" shouts Taylor**

**Gabriella squeals.**

"**Listen I was wondering if you could help me with my new article?" asks Taylor**

**(Taylor is a journalist which is one of the reasons why Gabriella isn't telling Taylor about her and Troy)**

"**Yeah sure what is it?" asks Gabriella**

"**An article of Troy Bolton, you know the usual scout him out find out his love life at the moment what he's doing during this time when it's not basketball season" says Taylor**

"**That's great" lies Gabriella**

"**Listen I'm going to go shower up and then go to the liabary" says Gabriella leaving the room.**

**When Gabriella leaves the flat she goes straight to Troy's.**

"**Gabby what's up?" asks Troy**

"**Taylor's doing an article on you she is going to scout you out and find out who your dating and what you do in non basketball season" says Gabriella**

"**That's one of your reasons for not telling her she's a journalist" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

**What are Troy and Gabriella going to do?**

**Find out in Chapter 4**

**REVIWE PLZ  
Gabriella Somerfield**


	4. Chapter 4

**Secret Relationship with a Star**

**Chapter 4**

"**Gabby were are you? Phone me please? I care about you and want to know your safe" pleads Troy**

**This is one of the many voice mails Gabriella has received from Troy since Taylor's article went out.**

**What happened was Taylor found out about Gabriella and Troy don't ask how she did and she didn't want it publish but it was.**

**Gabriella moved out of her and Taylor's flat not telling Taylor or Troy what she was doing and is now living in a hotel.**

**The only place she is going is college and there are looking at her funny at the bullying is get more and more and now as well as calling her a lesbian she is also a wannbe and a fake and a slut.**

**One day.**

"**Gail um Troy Bolton is here is wants to sit in on your class is that ok with you?" asks the principal.**

"**Um I suppose so" says Gail**

"**Gail can I go to the toilet please?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yes" says Gail**

**Gabriella leaves the room and 5 minutes later comes back.**

"**Is it true Mr Bolton that you're dating Gabriella?" asks someone**

"**Never call me Mr Bolton it makes me feel old" says Troy**

**Gabriella giggles.**

"**What's so funny les?" asks someone**

**Gabriella shuts up and sits down, Troy looks at the person the remark came from and glares.**

"**Yes it is true and if you all be so kind as to never make those remarks about my girlfriend again any of you" says Troy**

**Everyone nods.**

**Troy turns to Gabriella.**

"**See you later" he smiles and leaves**

"**Having yourself some fun later les?" asks someone**

**Troy comes back.**

"**By the way Gabby where are you living at the moment?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella goes over gives him a card and goes back to her seat, sits down and waits for Troy to explode but he doesn't he just calmly looks up at her.**

"**We'll talk later" he says and leaves**

**In her free Gabriella is walking around campus eating her lunch slowly and a red sports car pulls up next to her.**

"**Get in" says Troy**

**Gabriella gets in.**

"**How long is you're free?" asks Troy**

**2 hours.**

"**I reckon we can get your stuff move with time to spare" smiles Troy**

"**What" says Gabriella**

"**You're not staying in some hostel Gabs you can come stay with me until you and Taylor sort out your differences" says Troy**

"**There's nothing to sort out she still wrote the article and showed to her boss even if she asked more it not to be printed" says Gabriella**

"**Ok so you living with me permanently" says Troy**

"**My mum would flip her lid if she knew I was living with someone 5 years older than me" says Gabriella**

"**Yep probably would and that thing Taylor it will get sorted eventually" says Troy**

"**Seriously you want me to basically move in with you?" asks Gabriella**

**They go to the hotel, pack up Gabriella's things, check her out and go to Troy's and then Troy takes Gabriella back to college.**

"**How long have you got left?" asks Troy**

"**Half an hour" says Gabriella**

"**So we can have that talk then" says Troy**

"**Thought we'd had it" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah in a way but why didn't you come to me instead of running to some hostel" says Troy**

"**I don't know I think I was scared and I don't know" says Gabriella**

**Troy hugs her.**

"**Gabriella I care for you, you know that you didn't need to be scared I in the press all the time well nearly and I know how to deal with I would of helped you and protected you" says Troy**

"**I know that know" says Gabriella "Well I guess I better go" she adds**

"**You finish at 4 don't you?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah why?" asks Gabriella**

"**See you then" says Troy**

"**Troy I can get the bus" protests Gabriella**

"**You saying you don't want to see me?" asks Troy**

"**No I'm not saying that I'm saying you don't have to come out especially to get me" says Gabriella**

"**I want to now go you'll be late and see you later" says Troy**

"**See you later" says Gabriella getting out of the car**

"**Gabby" says Troy**

**Gabriella turns back round and kisses Troy and then leaves.**

**In class before the teacher comes.**

"**Be out with Bolton?" asks someone**

"**What if I have?" asks Gabriella**

"**Just wondering do you know where he lives?" asks the person**

"**Yeah of course" says Gabriella**

"**Where?" asks someone**

"**Why would I tell you lot" says Gabriella**

"**Is it near were you live?" asks someone**

"**You could say that very near very close you could even say same street or same flat block or same flat" smirks Gabriella**

"**Your living with Troy Bolton" says someone**

"**Yeah my flat mate printed that story on us and I didn't want to live there anymore so I went and stayed in a hostel but Troy wouldn't have any of that and insisted I moved in with him until my flat mate and I sorted everything out" says Gabriella**

**The teacher comes in and no more is said on the subject.**

**After college Gabriella is quick to pack up her things and get out the classroom.**

**The girls follow and she here getting into Troy's car and being greeted by him with a kiss. Then they drive off.**

"**We still going to torment her?" asks one them**

"**Yes" says the one who started it all.**

**With Troy and Gabriella at the flat.**

"**Gabby talk to me" says Troy**

"**TROY I NEED TO GET THIS DONE" shouts Gabriella**

"**Alright no need to shout I'll just go watch TV in the bedroom" says Troy and leaves the room.**

**5 minutes later, Gabriella goes into the bedroom and sits next to Troy on the bed. She rests her head on his shoulder and he shrugs it off.**

"**I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout I'm just so stressed" whispers Gabriella**

"**It's ok" whispers Troy wrapping an arm around Gabriella and kissing her on the four head.**

"**Can I see if I can help?" asks Troy**

"**It's due in tomorrow all I need to do is take out 50 words I have to have 4000 and I've gone over" says Gabriella**

"**Right then let's go look" says Troy turning of the TV**

"**Troy" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah" says Troy turning to Gabriella.**

"**Would you hold me and calm me down if I got to stressed and started crying?" asks Gabriella**

"**Course I would I pick you up and take you away from the work and sit you on my knee" says Troy**

**Gabriella smiles and goes into the kitchen Troy following her.**

**They go though the whole assignment making sure it makes sense and taking out words.**

**By 10:30 they have finished.**

"**Oh heck" says Gabriella**

"**What?" asks Troy**

"**I have an exam at 8:30" says Gabriella**

**Well then let's get to bed" says Troy "And if I'm not mistaken you'll need a lift buses don't run at that time" he adds**

"**Thank you" says Gabriella hugging Troy and falling asleep on the spot in his arms.**

**Troy carries her to bed and sets her down covering her up with the duvet and gets ready himself and goes to bed.**

**How will the exam go?**

**What tricks do the girls have up there sleeves?**

**Find out in Chapter 5**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	5. Chapter 5

**Secret Relationship with a Star**

**Chapter 5**

"**GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ" is a voicemail on Gabriella's phone that she gets a week after she has moved in with Troy.**

**The press had found out about her and Troy living together and her mum had now found out. Taylor wasn't happy but Gabriella wasn't speaking to her at all.**

"**TROY" shouts Gabriella**

**Troy comes running out of the bathroom with just a towel around his torso, Gabriella looks up and stops dead and stares at Troy.**

"**Gabby quite the staring what's wrong?" asks Troy**

"**My mum my mum has found out" whispers Gabriella**

"**Crap" says Troy**

"**My thoughts exactly" says Gabriella**

"**Gabs hunny we'll get though this" says Troy**

"**How can you be so sure?" asks Gabriella**

"**Because I love you" says Troy staring her straight in the eyes**

**Gabriella stares at him shocked.**

"**I know we haven't been together that long 2 months known each other for 3 months but I have I've fallen in love with you" says Troy "You don't have to say anything" he adds**

"**I think I might love you to" whispers Gabriella**

"**Great" whispers Troy**

"**Now Mister Bolton go get some clothes on" says Gabriella**

**Troy nods and goes in the bedroom.**

**5 minutes later Gabriella goes in and finds Troy stood in front of the mirror flexing his muscles, she giggles. Troy turns round, sees her and goes red. She snaps a picture on her phone and turns and runs.**

"**GABBY NOT FUNNY" shouts Troy chasing after her**

**They race round the flat until the buzzer goes.**

"**Um Mr Bolton there's a Mrs Montez here to see you something about her daughter" says the landlord**

**Gabriella freezes.**

"**My mum" she whispers**

**Troy presses the button.**

"**I'll come down to see her" says Troy**

"**I'll tell her" says the landlord**

**Troy goes and gets a shirt and puts it on.**

"**By the time I come back up here I want that photo deleted" says Troy**

"**No chance" says Gabriella "And good luck" she whispers and stands on her tip toes and kisses her lightly on the lips.**

"**Good luck for what?" asks Troy**

"**She can be a demon when it comes to me over protective" says Gabriella**

"**Oh" says Troy**

"**If she starts on about college mention the grade from my exam a C and tell her my assignments are all getting C's I'm doing ok in placement and I'm on track and everything is going great and there's no need to be worried about and mention you love me very much and will protect me and care for and won't let anyone hurt me she'll like all that" says Gabriella**

"**Ok" says Troy and leaves the flat**

**10 minutes. Troy comes back.**

"**She's gone for now, she talking about buying a house here and you living with her. She's coming back tomorrow and wants to see you" says Troy**

"**Crap" says Gabriella**

**Next day Troy goes down again and shows Gabriella's mum the way only to find Gabriella gone.**

"**Were is my daughter?" asks Gabriella's mum**

"**Honestly I have no clue what so ever" says Troy**

**Troy runs to the balcony remembering something and then runs down the stairs that lead from it. He finds Gabriella hidden at the bottom on the bench clutching her ankle tears streaming down her face.**

"**Gabs let's get you upstairs and then I see to your ankle" says Troy**

**Troy picks her up bridal style and carries her upstairs and sets her down on the kitchen counter.**

**He looks at her ankle.**

"**Bad sprain" says Troy**

**Troy bandages it up and helps Gabriella down of the counter. She starts walking to the lounge and cries out in pain as she puts her weight on her bad ankle. Troy and her mum come running.**

**Troy picks her up and carries her to the lounge, her mum follows her.**

"**Troy I'll need crutches for college" says Gabriella**

"**I've got some don't worry I had a sprained ankle 5 months ago kept the crutches in case it happened again" says Troy**

"**Gabriella I need to talk to you" says her mum**

"**I know you do, Troy do you have any pain killers my ankle really hurts" says Gabriella**

**Troy sits down next to Gabriella and takes her ankle in his hands and starts gently rubbing it.**

"**Better?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

**Troy accidentally hits a sore spot and she yelps.**

"**Sorry" apologizes Troy**

**Gabriella just nods and bites her lip and tries to keep the tears in.**

"**Gabs if you need to cry then cry" says Troy**

**Gabriella lets the tears out.**

"**It hurts" says Gabriella**

**Troy pulls her gently into his lap and hugs her close.**

**Her mum leaves without them knowing and half an hour later Gabriella gets a text.**

Troy loves you and cares for you I can see that.

I can also see that he will protect you.

I trust him with you and know he is not going to hurt you.

You can stay with him.

Mum

Thanks mum

Gabby

"**Troy I can stay here" says Gabriella**

"**That's great" says Troy**

**Gabriella shows him the texts.**

"**She's right I do love you" says Troy**

"**I love you to I think" says Gabriella**

"**You don't have to say it yet" says Troy**

**Gabriella smiles and sighs.**

"**I'd best get to bed I have college in the morning" says Gabriella**

**Troy picks her up and carries her to the bedroom.**

**Then leaves to get a glass of water and some pain killers while Gabriella gets changed.**

**Troy takes her the glass of water and pain killers and goes and gets changed in the bathroom.**

**Next day at college when Gabriella is hobbling into the classroom on her crutches one of the girls is walking behind her and trips her.**

**She goes flying and hits her shoulder against a table leg and lands on top of a crutch and on her wrist.**

"**Gonna cry Montez or set your boyfriend on us?" asks the girls**

**Gabriella gets to her feet and runs out the classroom as the teacher comes down the corridor.**

"**Gabriella were are you going?" asks the teacher**

"**I sprained by ankle at the weekend I shouldn't of come in I'm in to much pain" says Gabriella**

"**Ok see you tomorrow" says the teacher**

**At the front of school.**

"**Troy come get me" says Gabriella into her phone**

"**Gabs I'm training" says Troy**

"**Fine I'll walk home" says Gabriella**

"**With your ankle no way" says Troy "Stay in college babe you'll be fine" says Troy**

"**No chance of me staying here anymore I'm quitting I'll train somewhere else I can't stand it here anymore" says Gabriella**

"**Gabs you have 2 months left It's those girls isn't it do you want me to have a word with you teacher and see if it can be sorted out?" asks Troy**

"**If you wanna but Troy they tripped me up my shoulder hit a table leg I landed on one of your crutches and I think I sprained my wrist" says Gabriella**

"**Where are the crutches now?" asks Troy**

"**No clue one of girls probably passed them of as hers and they'll get rid of them later I just legged it out of there" says Gabriella**

"**See you in 10" says Troy hanging up**

**10 minutes later Troy pulls up.**

"**I have the best boyfriend ever" says Gabriella**

"**Glad you think so" says Troy**

"**I have two assignments to finish and 4 placement tasks and an observation to type so I'll sit comfortably on the couch doing those" says Gabriella**

"**Sat on my lap on the couch you mean" says Troy**

"**Of course" says Gabriella**

**REWIW PLZ**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	6. Chapter 6

**Secret Relationship with a Star**

**Chapter 6**

**Troy walks back in the flat from buying a new pair of crutches to find Gabriella on the sofa in tears.**

"**Gabs what's wrong?" asks Troy**

"**I miss my dad" says Gabriella**

**Troy drops the crutches on the ground and goes over to Gabriella wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.**

"**It's ok to miss him" says Troy**

**Gabriella keeps crying. Troy presses kisses into her hair and rocks her gently till she calms down.**

"**I think you should take the afternoon off" says Troy**

"**Troy 2 of the assignments are due in this week as in tomorrow. So are 2 of the placement tasks. The other two placement tasks and 2 assignments are due in next week. I can't take time off I need to work" says Gabriella**

"**You need to eat" says Troy**

"**Yeah I will in a bit" says Gabriella**

"**Your also stressing out" says Troy**

**Gabriella turns back to her laptop and continues to work,**

**Troy gives up defeated and goes to watch TV in the bedroom.**

**5 hours later Gabriella hobbles in. Troy can hear the printer in the other room.**

"**Finished?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah 2 placements tasks 2 assignments" says Gabriella**

"**Hungry?" asks Troy**

"**Starving. Can we pig out?" asks Gabriella**

"**KFC usual" says Troy and picks up the phone to order.**

"**I don't know how you put up with me" says Gabriella**

"**Because I love you" says Troy**

"**I don't understand how you can love me" says Gabriella**

"**I just do" says Troy placing a light kiss on Gabriella's lips.**

"**How long till the food will be here?" asks Gabriella**

"**20 minutes maybe" says Troy**

"**Can you give me a hug?" asks Gabriella**

"**Sure" says Troy wrapping his arms around Gabriella.**

**The buzzer goes.**

**T gets up off the bed and goes though to the lounge.**

"**Hello" says Troy**

"**Man here with KFC for you" says doorman**

"**Ok I'll come down and get it" says Troy grabbing his wallet.**

"**Won't be a second Gabs" shouts Troy**

**Troy goes downstairs and gets the KFC.**

**5 minutes later. A DVD has been popped into the TV and there start down with a trays across their laps on the sofa eating.**

**Troy pinches one of Gabriella's chips.**

"**Hey" Gabriella exclaims**

**Troy feeds her one of his.**

"**Alright now?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah fine" says Gabriella and then winces.**

**Troy doesn't see as his eyes are fixed on the TV screen.**

**Gabriella carries on eating ignoring the pain in her wrist.**

**By the end of the film Gabriella is in tears and al the food is eaten. Troy's turns to Gabriella.**

"**Hey what's wrong" says Troy**

**Gabriella holds her wrist up. Tears streaming down her face. Troy takes it and examines it.**

"**Come on I'll carry you to the car. I think it's broken" says Troy**

"**Great" mutters Gabriella**

**Troy grabs a crutch and picks Gabriella up carrying her down to the car.**

**At the hospital.**

"**Broken" says the Doctor as he looks at the X ray.**

**The cast is put on and they go home.**

"**I'll drive you in tomorrow to hand in those assignments and then your going home and taking it easy" says Troy**

"**Ok"" says Gabriella**

**REVIEW PLZ**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	7. Chapter 7

**Secret Relationship with a Star**

**Chapter 7**

"**YOUR WHAT" shouts Gabriella**

"**Selling the flat and buying a house" says Troy**

"**Why?" asks Gabriella**

"**I want to you to have your own office to work in and I want a spare bedroom for my parents to stay in when they come visit and I want a bigger kitchen and maybe a dinning room" says Troy**

"**Can I help decorate?" asks Gabriella**

"**You can help think how we'd want it but I'm going to get some designers in to do it" says Troy**

"**We don't need a new house Troy I think are flat is cosy" says Gabriella**

"**The house I'm thinking about has a pool" says Troy**

"**Tempting" says Gabriella "But no"**

**2 weeks later.**

"**I have a surprise for your birthday" says Troy**

**Troy drives Gabriella across New York to a gorgoues house with a pool and everything he said two weeks ago. What Gabriella doesn't know it has all there stuff in it and…**

"**I've already bought it" says Troy**

**How will Gabriella react?**

**How do you think she should react?**

**Find out in Chapter 7**

**REVIEW PLZ**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	8. Chapter 8

**Secret Relationship with a Star**

**Chapter 8**

"**WHAT!" shouts Gabriella**

"**Great paparazzi" says Troy and pushes Gabriella into the house.**

**Silence.**

"**Now they know where we live" says Troy**

"**Can I ask how I am meant to get to college?" asks Gabriella**

**Troy leads her though the kitchen and though a door into the garage and there is Troy's car and a red mini.**

"**Your mum said you had your license but needed a car so this is yours" says Troy "Insurance already paid for you and your mum and me are insured on that for price reasons" says Troy**

**Gabriella flings her arms around Troy's neck.**

"**Did I mention I love this house" says Gabriella**

"**No you shouted what" answers Troy  
"Well now I love this house can you give me a tour?" asks Gabriella**

"**Sure" says Troy**

**Troy gives her a tour and she loves every bit of the house.**

"**What do you say to a Jacuzzi?" asks Troy**

"**Ok" says Gabriella**

**They walk to the bedroom.**

"**Which drawer are my swim suits in?" asks Gabriella**

"**No clue your mum gratefully sorted out all your clothes for me" says Troy**

"**My mum knew about this" says Gabriella**

"**Yep so did Taylor and Chad" says Troy "Because your mum and Taylor knew you best so they helped decorate to your taste and put our taste together" says Troy**

"**I'll forgive her later" says Gabriella**

"**I said when was it a month or so ago you'd work it out" says Troy**

**Gabriella searches though all the drawers till she finds her swimsuits.**

"**I'm going getting changed in the bathroom" says Gabriella**

"**Get changed in here I'm done I'll see you done there" says Troy**

**Troy goes downstairs and Gabriella changes before going down getting in the Jacuzzi next to Troy snuggling against him as they watch the sunset. He places a kiss on her head and whispers in her ear.**

"**I love you"**

**She looks up at him.**

"**You know what I love you too"**

**REVIEW PLZ  
Gabriella Somerfield**


	9. Chapter 9

**Secret Relationship with a Star**

**Chapter 9**

"**DUDE" shouts Chad**

"**Chad do you really need to shout down the phone?" asks Troy**

"**When are you having a house warming party?" asks Chad**

"**I'm not" says Troy**

"**What why?" asks Chad**

"**Because I don't want to" says Troy**

"**Come on just the team and their wives and girlfriends" says Chad**

"**No because then you would bring Taylor and that would upset Gabby" says Troy**

"**So I'm not allowed to bring Taylor" says Chad**

"**Fine ok I'll have a party Saturday" says Troy**

"**I'll phone the guys" says Chad and hangs up**

"**GABBY" shouts Troy**

"**What" says Gabriella coming in the lounge.  
"House warming party on Saturday the team" says Troy**

"**Ok do I have to make an appearance?" asks Gabriella**

"**It would be much appreciated" says Troy**

**Party Saturday: Gabriella is walking down the stairs and sees Taylor and storms back up to her room slamming the double doors behind her.**

"**Hey Tay how you doing?" asks Troy**

"**Fine" says Troy**

"**Is Gabby here?" asks Taylor**

"**She should be somewhere" says Troy**

**2 hours later Taylor has caught no sign of Gabriella and neither has Troy.**

**The shouting starts upstairs.**

"**I CAN'T BELIVE YOU KEPT THAT FROM ME" shouts Gabriella**

**Person at other end speaks.**

"**YOUR MENT TO BE MY MOTHER AND YOU DON'T ETLL ME THAT" shouts Gabriella**

**Person at other end speaks.**

"**NO I HAVE NOTHING MORE TO SAY TO YOU" shouts Gabriella and hangs up.**

**Sobs are heard.**

**Troy breaks free from his team mates and legs it upstairs to the bedroom and goes in.**

"**Hey hey hey what's wrong babe what's your mum done?" asks Troy taking Gabriella in his arms and rubbing her back comfortingly.**

"**My grandparents both sets are dead they died in the last two years while I've been in college and she didn't tell me she thought she would distract me" says Gabriella**

**Troy gets up.**

"**I'll be right back" says Troy**

"**Wait" says Gabriella**

"**What?" asks Troy**

"**Why did you invite Taylor you know I don't get on with her" says Gabriella**

"**I couldn't exclude her and let the team and there girlfriends come and not Taylor it wouldn't of been fair Chad is my best friend" says Troy**

"**So Chad is more important than me?" asks Gabriella**

"**I didn't say that" says Troy**

"**Yeah well I can read between the lines" says Gabriella leaving the room and then Troy hears the front door slam.**

**Chad comes up.**

"**You ok man?" asks Chad  
"You know what no it's are 6****th**** Anniversary Chad and we just had a fight can you tell everyone to go I'm not feeling up to a party at the moment" says Troy**

"**Yeah sure man" says Chad**

**REVIEW PLZ**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	10. Chapter 10

**Secret Relationship with a Star**

**Chapter 10**

"**So, still not speaking to you man?" asks Chad.**

"**She's not speaking to anyone – refuses point blank to speak to anyone. Just applying for jobs and muttering something about leaving" says Troy.**

**The doorbell rings.**

"**I gotta go man there's somebody at the door" says Troy**

"**See you later" says Chad and hangs up.**

**Troy opens the door.**

"**AAAAARRRRRRRGHHHH Sharpay" says Troy.**

"**Miss me?" asks Sharpay.**

"**How do you know where I live?" asks Troy.**

"**I know everything hunny" says Sharpay as she pushes past him.**

"**Scary woman" thinks Troy.**

"**So did you miss me?" asks Sharpay.**

"**Where have you been?" asks Troy.**

"**In London for a year" says Sharpay.**

"**Oh um I know Zeke missed you why don't you pop round" says Troy.**

"**No I came to see you who is Gabriella" snaps Sharpay.  
"I am and you would be?" asks a voice on the stairs.**

"**Sharpay Evans Fashion Designer" says Sharpay.**

"**What made you choose her?" asks Sharpay.**

"**Gabriella is a lovely gorgeous woman and I won't change her for anything in the world" says Troy.**

"**What are you trying to say?" asks Sharpay**

"**You're not the only woman in Troy's Bolton life and he's not interested in you" says Gabriella**

"**You look like you've just stepped out of school" sneers Sharpay.**

"**College actually" replies Gabriella, "Full nursery nurse qualification, 3 A*s".**

"**Well done Gabs" says Troy.**

"**So how long have you been together?" asks Sharpay.**

"**7 months today" says Gabriella, looking directly at Troy.**

**Troy's head snaps up suddenly.**

"**Er…yeah…seven months today" says Troy looking at Gabriella quickly.**

"**You don't seem so sure" says Sharpay.**

"**He is sure" says Gabriella sternly.**

"**Well, from where I'm standing–"**

"**Who asked you?!" snaps Gabriella, "what do you want? Why are you even here?"**

"**You're being a little rude don't you think?" asks Sharpay**

"**Why are you here?" repeats Gabriella walking forward to stand in front of Sharpay, blocking her view of Troy.**

"**I'm here for Troy" says Sharpay.**

"**I'm afraid that's not possible. Goodbye" says Gabriella pushing Sharpay out of the house and slamming the door.**

"**Thank you" says Troy.**

**Gabriella turns around and heads straight back upstairs, without even glancing in Troy's direction.**

"**Gabby please talk to me. It's been a month" begs Troy.**

**She pauses mid-step and turns slightly to face him. As she does she loses her footing but Troy reacts quickly and catches her before she hits the floor.**

"**Thank you" Gabriella says stiffly.**

**At the same time they both realise that she is still in Troy's arms.**

**Troy quickly lets go of her and takes a step back, "I'm sorry".**

**He looks at her and hesitates before disappearing out the front door leaving Gabriella standing there with a disappointed expression on her face.**

**Troy comes back 2 hours later and she is still stood there.**

"**Why did you leave?" asks Gabriella**

"**I thought you wanted me to go I thought you couldn't stand to be in the same room as me" says Troy**

"**I thought you don't want me anymore because you left" says Gabriella**

"**I do want you" says Troy "I always want you" he adds**

**He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close.**

**Then they share a sweet simple kiss.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	11. Chapter 11

**Secret Relationship with a Star**

**Chapter 11**

"**Gabby" says Troy**

"**What" shouts Gabriella**

"**You have mail" says Troy**

"**Good or bad?" asks Gabriella coming down the stairs.**

"**Both" says Troy**

"**I am not" says Gabriella as she stands next to Troy looking at the magazine he is holding.**

"**I know" says Troy**

**Magazine Headline**

**GABREILLA MONTEZ IS SHE REALY A SWEET COLLEGE GRADUTE!**

**An inside source tells us Gabriella Montez (Super star Laker captain Troy Bolton's girlfriend) is actually a slut who is sponging of Troy Bolton.**

**This sweet little girl just wants his money and sleeps around the inside source says.**

**The inside source went on to say that she had meet Gabriella at Troy's house and it seemed to them that she had schemed to meet him and get with so he would buy her things.**

**Gabriella phone rings.**

"**Hey it's Tay I'm writing an article about your guys true love can you give me a couple of quotes?" asks Taylor**

"**We'll come round in an hour" says Gabriella**

"**Ok" says Taylor and hangs up**

"**I heard" says Troy**

**The week after Taylor's article comes out and Sharpay is fuming and she starts plotting.**

**Magazine Headline**

**TROYELLA THE TRUE STORY**

**I sat down with troyella last week to get the true story.**

**I gathered from it they were very much in love and they there meeting hadn't been planned by Gabriella. It was very much a accident "It was the best accident that has ever happened to me" says Gabriella. You ask what does she mean by that well they bumped into each in the park and Troy spilled his coffee on Gabriella.**

"**I love Brie to bits and wouldn't change anything in my life the moment" says Troy**

"**Troy is a really sweet guy and I love him and I'm not after his money and to be quite frank I don't want it I would rather earn my own I'm ok with him buying the odd thing because he wants to. I'm not a greedy person and I was brought up on my mum's income which wasn't a lot and I just don't care about money that much yeah it is essential to survive but I don't care about have designer stuff and the best house and car. That isn't why I am with Troy I'm with him purely because I love him" said Gabriella**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	12. Chapter 12

To my readers.

You probably all, already know that I've got a lot of writing down these last few weeks which is good for you but that will stop on Wednesday as I start a new course however I am only going in for that one day. Then I'm going on a crusie for 12 days so will try and get lots written and typed then. Good news taking my laptop so lots of chapters in the while we are at sea going to Iceland and in the evenings when we are on the boat. Then on the 11th of august there may be a surge of chapters as we know that the ship has wireless intranet but we are not sure if it is free so if it isn't your 12 days without and then hopefully a lot in one day. Then from the 11th of August numbers may dwindled and there may only be a few a week as I will be staright into the course and will have placement to do so may if it seems right finish up a few stories. I do want your feedback on this though please. I will probably not finish any stories but may only focus on one story a week I don't we'll see what happens.

Gabriella Somerfield


	13. Chapter 13

**Secret Relationship with a Star**

**Check my profile for updates on all my stories**

**Dedicated to XxSpecialK16xX cuz she wrote it.**

**Chapter 12**

**Gabriella stretches, yawing and swings her legs out of bed. The bright mid day sun streams through the gap in the curtains giving her face a warm glow. She sees one of Troy's jumpers on the floor and stoops to grab it pulling it on one handily over her head. She rubs sleep from her face and trudges downstairs and is met by the words.**

'**Troy Bolton is mine!' accompanied with a pouting Sharpay. Gabriella snatches the magazine from the pile of post and rifles to page 5 before beginning to read.**

**She turns numb as a cold feeling washes over, odd phrases sticking in her mind. Gabriella can hear Sharpay's false high voice speaking in her head.**

'**We never broke up….. long distance… made it work….. Gabriella tricked him into cheating….. their meeting wasn't a coincidence… visited me in London'**

**Her eyes flick to an article reference complete with photo of Troy near Big Ben claiming Troy had visited London several times in the last year.**

**Breaking her trance, Gabriella stumbles to the kitchen blindly fighting back her tears. She grabs a pen and notepad and hastily scrawls a note to Troy before pinning it to the fridge. Slightly calmer now she heads back upstairs and returns wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans, black bag in hand. Picking up a bottle of water and her keys, Gabriella walks out of the door.**

**A couple of hours later Troy enters the house in an obviously good mood. He head to the kitchen whistling before stopping short at the sight of no Gabriella and a note on the fridge even from this distance he could see the ink smudges caused by tear stains.**

_Troy_

_I'm fine don't freak out or worry. I just need a break, some time to think, time to myself, so please don't try and find me._

_I'll come home when I'm ready_

_I have some stuff on my mind I need to sort though._

_I promise I'll come back_

_I promise._

_Love_

_Gabriella_

**Troy's head races as he tries to absorb the information and work out what on earth could have happened. Glancing around his eyes fall on the open magazine on the kitchen table. Picking it up he sinks into a near by chair groaning sadly as he begins to read.**

**Troy paces the kitchen rapidly read to scream in frustration and explode in anger two conflicting emotions. One part of him was furious at Sharpay's deceit and he wanted to strangle her for her lies that were tormenting his Gabriella so. The rest of him was drowing in sorrow and utter desolation at the though that he might lose the most important person in his life the person that makes his life.**

**As tempeted as he is to run out the door and not return until he found Gabriella. Troy knew she would come back when she was ready and he would wait for her. No matter how long it took.**

**It was after dark by the time Gabriella returns and the click of the key in the lock roused him from his thoughts. She slowly enters the kitchen that the tortured look in his eyes mirrors her own.**

"**Is it true?" asks Gabriella quietly.**

**The pain and devastation in her voice rouses strength of emotion that Troy didn't know he possessed, sending him jumping to his feet.**

"**No" he whispers. Troy clears his throat before continuing.**

"**No it isn't Gabriella. Please believe me. Yes we dated in high school, for two weeks but it was nothing like she said. Not one word was true. I was in London, but not for her, for a charity game or two, and some promotions. My two weeks with her were like hell and any attraction I may have felt at first quickly evaporated. I'm not lying to you, I promise. Please believe me Gabriella, please?" Troy begs, his voice breaking into sob on the last word.**

**Gabriella sees the sincerity shining clearly in his eyes and knows instantly that Troy wasn't lying. She takes a deep breath before**

"**I believe you Troy"**

**A smiles breaks across Troy's face before he dashes to her and throws his arms around her and holds her tightly.**

"**I love you Brie" he whispers**

"**I love you too Troy"**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey Readers

It's me Gabriella Somerfield

Got some rather disappointing news my laptop is down AGAIN same problem of course which means I'm without it for 1 week maybe 2 tops that unfortunately means no more The Nursery for a couple of weeks as Chapter 12 I think the one after the wedding won't be posted as it has on my laptop and I can't access it. I will try and write a new version similar to the old if I have time.

Thought I should tell you as I always do anyway.

Will try and write if pos.

If not just check your email regularly in the hope that there is one for you from me with a New Chapter.

Look out for 2 new stories The Cruise (Wonder were I got that idea from) and My Brother's Best Friend.

I'm also bringing back My Wild Child Story and Sonny with a Chance Story. Look for these two stories soon.

Gabriella Somerfield


	15. Chapter 15

A/N

Nothing related to any of the stories. It's to do with me getting braces on Tuesday starting to freak a bit. Has anyone had them? Can anyone give me any reassurance? Please.

Gabriella Somerfield


	16. Chapter 16

**Secret Relationship with a Star**

**Check my profile for updates on all my stories**

**Dedicated to xcowlovex**

**Chapter 13**

"**Chad, I can't do that" a nervous Troy was tripping as he paced the room.. This was the day I've been waiting for, but now I was just nervous. What if something happened? If she said no, I can't handle that. **

"**Come on guys, let's play the most important game of our lives" The team ran to the court, and Troy saw the love of his life. **

**The game started, and everyone was watching closely as Troy and his teammates played against a ruff Boston Celtics. Troy just scored the first 3 point to Lakers. He saw up on the bleaches to see that his beautiful girlfriend still sat there. He needed to focus on the game instead of how nervous he was. In the third quarter the Lakers was leading with a few points, and he was getting more and more nervous for the break. Was he really man enough to do it?**

**Chad took the ball, and passed it to him. He saw that a Celtic player came towards him. He tricked the player and went right-left, but what he missed was that another player attacked him on the side, and he flew some meters on the court. Everyone on the bleacher took their breath, while Gabriella was screaming" TROYYYYYYYYYYYY" **

**She ran on the court as he was getting transported away by ambulance people. She didn't get a chance to join the ambulance before he was transported away with blue light and in maximum speed.**

**She was really worried about him, and ran so she could follow him with her car. As soon as she had reached the hospital she went and asked about Troy Bolton. The doctor said that he was in surgery, and there was a chance that he will die there. When she heard that he might die, she thought about the good moment she had with him.**

**Flashback**

Their lips meet in a sweet kiss.

"Be my girlfriend?" asks Troy when they pull apart.

"Yes" says Gabriella

"I do want you" says Troy "I always want you" he adds

He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close.

Then they share a sweet simple kiss.

A smiles breaks across Troy's face before he dashes to her and throws his arms around her and holds her tightly.

"I love you Brie" he whispers

"I love you too Troy"

**End of flashbacks**

**You here for Troy Bolton? The nurse asked, and Gabi looked up with teary eyes, "Yes", she answered slowly and hoping that he would be okay. "I'm so sorry, he had a surgery and didn't survive" as soon as she heard that she burst out crying. She couldn't believe it, how could he die? The only man who she loved, and wanted to spend her whole life with. **

"**I'm sorry, I just got in some news that he is absolutely fine, you should be able to see him now" When she heard that she stopped crying, how could they do something wrong? He was still alive, wow. "He's in room 95" Gabi took her bag and walked to find room 95 **

**As soon as she entered his room, she saw him sitting on his bed perfectly fine but with a bandage on his head.**

"**Troy your okay" says Gabriella**

"**I'm fine" says Troy sitting up**

**Gabriella rushes over to his side.**

"**Brie can you get me a drink of water please?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods and leaves the room.**

**When she comes back she is so shocked at the sight she's sees that she drops the glass of water.**

"**Troy" breathes Gabriella "What…?" she trails off as the sight of Troy kneeling at her feet holding a ring takes the breath from her lungs and stops her heart, rendering her speechless.**

"**Gabriella, from the moment I met you. I knew you were the one. My feelings can not be explained in any other way then I love you. I want to spend the rest of our lives together. So will you do the honour of becoming my wife?" asks Troy**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	17. Chapter 17

**Secret Relationship with a Star**

**Check my profile for updates on all my stories**

**Dedicated to xcowlovex**

**Epilogue**

**1 year after the proposal.**

"**Mr and Mrs Bolton your daughter Evie Christine Bolton" says the doctor**

"**I love you" says Troy**

"**I love you too Troy" says Gabriella as they look down at there new born daughter.**

**The End**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


End file.
